ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO
by Natkruger88
Summary: Nunca imaginé estar en una situación así! Te odió Shizuru Fujino
1. Chapter 1

ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO HAY UN SOLO PASO

Esta no es otra historia como todas las demás donde los amantes se conocen y a primera vista se enamoran, nó, esta es todo lo contrario ya que a mí me sucedió de una forma bastante diferente y para ser esactos de una forma poco agradable.

Cada persona nace diferente a los demás eso, es lo que nos hace únicos e irrepetibles cada ser con diferentes rasgos y diferente carácter.

Estas diferencias y muchasas más es lo que nos conduce a lo que acontinuacion les relataré, son todas esas pequeñas diferencias lo que hace que está historia exista.

Me llamo Natsuki, Natsuki Kuga actualmente tengo 25 años de edad y vivo en la ciudad de Tokio en Japon , mido 1.70 de estatura de cabello negro y ojos verde jade bastante peculiares según mi madre, soy ingeniero mecánico y algún día me encargaré de la empresa familiar que es precisamente una empresa automotriz.

Me encanta estar involucrada en el diseño de estas máquinas, es lo que hago, soy responsable de que se construya lo mejor de lo mejor, pero no los seguiré aburriendo con estas cosas, les quiero relatar el verdadero problema que tengo, sí, como leyeron tengo un enorme problema y ese molesto y para nada agrable problema tiene nombre y apellido Shizuru Fujino, la señorita soy toda perfección todo lo puedo amada por todo cuanta persona se me crucé enfrente Fujino.

Mis padres la adoran y creen que es la indicada para ser la persona con la que comparta toda la vida, síp, ellos saben de mis preferencias desde muy temprana edad pero de eso se enteraran después, antes de seguir explicó y aclaro Shizuru no es fea lo que sea de cada quien es hermosa, mide 1.65 piel blanca cabello castaño claro y unos ojos muy peculiares son de un marrón diferente, porque diferente? porque a contra luz se ven rojos por lo general se ven de ese color, eso es una de las cosas que me intimidan de ella esos ojos, pero para explicar mejor toda esta situación volvamos muchos años atrás cuando aún era una inocente e ingenua infante, cuando la conocí a ella a esa mujer que cambió mi vida.

Rondaba por la tierna edad de 10 años mis padres y yo habíamos asistido a la ópera ya que mi madre gusta de ese arte y mi padre gusta de complacerla cada que le es posible, yo en cambio no es que me desagrade simplemente tenía 10 años no era de mi interés es ese entonces jaja actualmente no es de mi interés pero suelo ir.

La función había terminado y al dirigirnos fuera del recinto por casualidad nos topamos con un viejo amigo y colega de mi padre Sato Fujino, a que inocente era yo en aquellos años.

Sato viejo amigo cómo as estado? Cómo está tu familia? (Saludaba de forma animada mi padre).

Kenji amigo me da gusto verte, Saeko a ti también me da mucho gusto (saludando de igual forma que mi padre)

Un gusto verte de nuevo Sato pero dime y tú esposa y tu hija? e oído que ya es toda una damita, lo que daría porque mi nat fuera igual a tu hija (explicaba mi madre con falsa tristeza)

Jajaja fueron al tocador no tardan en venir, pero mira nada más tu hija es una belleza, igual a ti Saeko estoy seguro que romperá muchos corazones algún día (decia a manera de broma)

Mis padres continuaron hablando de diferentes cosas y de vez en cuando burlándose de mi, pasaron al rededor de unos 15 minutos cuando ví que una mujer muy hermosa acompañada de una niña al parecer de mi misma edad que la acompañaba se dirigían hacia nosotros, en cuanto esa niña posó sus ojos sobre mi algo en mi se activó algo que me decía que corriera y me protegierá.

Alicia amor mira a quienes me acabo de topar (abrazandola por un costado)

Saeko, Kenji pero cuánto tiempo sin vernos que casualidad el encontrarnos aquí

Eso mismo pensamos al topamos con Sato pero que grande está tu hija una hermosa damita.

Gracias y mucho gusto en conocerlos me llamo Shizuru Fujino (saludaba cortes y educada a mis padres)

Hay pero que educada es tu hija Alicia ojalá mi nat fuera así, Natsuki saluda no seas grosera (me indicaba mi madre)

Mucho gusto en conocerlos me llamo Natsuki Kuga (con vergüenza saludaba me imagino que roja hasta las orejas por el comentario de mi madre)

Hay pero que lindura es tu hija déjame darte un beso (sin poder prevenirlo se me acercó y me besó la mejilla a espectariva de todos ahí presentes pero principalmente de ciertos ojos rojos que no me quitaban la vista desde que llegó)

Gracias (fue todo lo que puedo salir de mi boca debido a la vergüenza que sentía)

Porque no vienen mañana a con nosotros así nuestras hijas socializan un poco y nosotros nos ponemos al día, que dices Kenji?

Me parece una excelente idea Sato tu qué piensas Saeko?

Por mi encantada si no es molestia para Alicia claro.

fufufu para nada yo encantada de tenerlos como invitados así las niñas se conocen mas.

Dicho esto se pusieron de acuerdo y acordamos comer con ellos al día siguiente cosa que Ami no me agradó ya que no quería ver a esa niña que no me quitaba la vista de encima, pero aunque hice hasta lo imposible no puede lograr que mis padres desistieran de esa absurda idea de comer en casa de los Fujino así que sin haberme dado cuenta en que momento paso ya me encontraba en el jardín de los antes mencionados.

Es un hermoso día no les parece? (Nos pregunta va el señor Sato)

Sin duda alguna (responde mi padre)

Nat porque no vas a platicar con Shizuru no seas tímida (proponía mi madre si tan solo supiera que no me quería)

Shizuru hija porque no la llevas a tu cuarto y se divierten un poco (con amable sonrisa)

Si madre.

Sin esperar otro comentario tomo mi mano y me dirijio a su habitación, era enorme muchoas que el mío tenía una amplia ventana por donde entraba u a excelente iluminación y el color que adornaban las paredes era principalmente el púrpura y fiusha muy bien combinados, quedé sorprendida de la mera tan diferente que era su habitación comparada a la mía sin duda alguna como decía mi madre Shizuru era toda una señorita.

Dejé de observar al sentir una mirada penetrante e insistente, cuando le sostuve la mirada les juró que Quice salir corriendo pero antes que eso sucediera se hacerco a mí y me sostuvo de la mano.

Ara Natsuki es muy callada y sería

Mmm disculpa es que no te conozco

Ara ara pero si estamos aquí para conocernos eso fue lo que nos dijeron nuestros padres

Si lo sé pero no todo lo que nos dicen hay que hacer no crees?

Hmm Natsuki no debe hablar así y así como a sus padres ara caso a lo que yo le diga sin cuestionar está bien

O..oí no tengo porque hacerte casó!

Ara si Natsuki no hace lo que yo diga le diré a sus padres que Natsuki se fue sobre mí y quizo lastimarme

Yo no he hecho eso! Mentirosa!

Si pero ellos no lo sabrán fufufu

No te creerán Shizuru

Quieres apostar? Soy más débil que tú, es más intentemos con un grito (se disponía a gritar cuando la detuve)

Ok ok tu ganas are lo que digas (se lo decía muy molesta)

Ara ara me agrada que Natsuki es obediente fufufu

Te odió Fujino (susurré con rencor)

Ara que enojona es Natsuki, yo no te podría decir que siento sinceramente pero lo averiguaré fu.

Ese día fue el inicio de todo mi calvario con la poderosa soy perfecta Shizuru Fujino.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a los que me leen me da gusto saber que les ha interesado está historia, habrá días que tendrán que tenerme paciencia ya que con formé me inspiró escribo.

Bueno pues no tengo más que decir solo recordarles que mai-hime no me pertenece ni sus personajes, es solo un préstamo que uso para plasmar mis ideas y sentimientos disfruten la lectura. Saludos!

Después de ese fin de semana en casa de los Fujino muchos más vinieron ya fuera en la casa de ellos o en la nuestra, cada fin de semana era lo mismo ella daba órdenes y yo las acataba no por gusto saben si no por obligación, sí, ella me obligaba o hacia lo que quería o inventaba alguna absurda idea para mentir hacerca de mi y eso ocasiónaba que la odiara, ella era odiosa era rara jamás la entendía y no quería hacerlo.

Recuerdo una fecha importante para mí, tenía 16 años cuando me sucedió jamás imaginé que algo así podía pasarme, para no confundirlos déjenme explicar las cosas. Gracias a kamisama jamás paso por la cabeza de nuestros padres que Shizuru y yo fuéramos a la misma escuela y agradezco eso ya que significaba que kami no me había abandonado del todo o eso creía yo, suficiente era con vernos los fines de semana ya que según mis padres Shizurue me había reformado (reformado mis ovarios qué!) si yo hacía algo malo, el fin de semana cuando los Fujino llegaban mis padres les hacían saber de mí conducta duránte la semana y para la toda poderosa soy perfecta Shizuru era como un reto según ella como un día me dijo.

Ara ara Natsuki necesita reformarse no tengo de otra más que educar a este cachorro maleducado (imitando su voz).

Comprenden las cosas ella me trato como perro! solo que eso no lo sabían nuestros padres ya que para ellos nos llevabamos de maravilla, frente a sus ojos ella era dulce y cariñosa conmigo a sus espaldas era todo lo contrario. No sé que había hecho yo en otra vida para merecer esto, no podía hacer nada en mi casa porque ella se enteraba y según ella yo me convertí en su reto personal, por eso agradecía que no íbamos a la misma escuela.

En aquellos años me transportaba en una motocicleta, una que mi padre me había regalado para mí cumpleaños 16, apesar de las protestas de miadre el me la dió y yo feliz la acepté había deseado una moto desde hacía tiempo y era lo que más ocupaba mi tiempo en esos días, nada más me importaba y no permitía que cualquiera la tocará y como verán a cierta castaña ojos rojos no le pareció que pasará más tiempo con mi bebé que con ella, lo mejor era que mis padres ya no me obligaba a tener que estar con Shizuru así que supongo que ella buscó la manera de vengarse y de que manera.

Para mayor fortuna cuento con tres amigas íbamos en el mismo salón, Mai Tokiha una chica pelirroja de ojos lilas muy centrada y maternal, Nao Yuki otra peliroja solo que oji verde es muy parecida a mí en carácter, supongo que por eso casi siempre estamos discutiendo ya que siempre intenta burlarse de mi y por último Mikoto Minagui peli negra de ojos que asimilan a un dorado es una chica con demasiada energía y muy entusiasta ella siempre está pegada a Mai, es hija de los Kansaki pero debido a que su madre se divorció de su padre cuando ella era un bebé,es por eso que lleva el apellido de su madre y no de su padre es algo complicada su cituación, ellas son mi grupo de amigas y es precisamente por una de ellas que todo cambió ese día a las afueras de la escuela, que mala suerte tengo.

Nos encontrábamos hablando las tres amenamente pero como les dije Mai es muy maternal y suele abrazarme mucho, al principio me molestaba después me dió igual sabía que no desistiría de sus afectos para con nosotras, tristemente no sabía que serca de ahí un par de ojos rojos nos vigilaba que ingenua era en esos días, (les confieso que en aquellos años yo comencé a sentirme atraída hacia las mujeres como lo supe? secillo fue por culpa de Mai y sus pechos, al principio la rechazaba porque deseaba tocarla pero como les digo todo cambió al llevarnos mejor y ya no la veo de esa forma), me subí a mi moto para marcharme cuando Mai se abalanzó para abrazarme.

Flash back…

 _Natsuki que mala eres te vas sin despedirte de nosotras._

 _Mai! te he dicho que no te me pegues así que me incómodas!_

 _Cachorro pervertido deseguro quieres tocarle las bubis a la tetona (se burlaba Nao)_

 _Los pechos de Mai son míos (gritaba Mikoto)_

 _Shits...seras animal! Por supuesto que no es así!_

 _Te pusiste nerviosa y roja Nat ahora niegalo jajaja._

 _Te partire la cara Nao!_

 _Ya ya Natsuki no le hagas caso (se quitaba de encima mío)_

 _Jum me tengo que ir no quiero llegar tarde a la casa._

 _Claro! No se vaya a enterar tu verdugo verdad cachorro jajaja_

 _Nao cállate si no quieres que Nat te mate! (Le aconsejaba Mai)_

 _Ok ok ya la dejo por hoy jeje excelente fin de semana cachorro (se burlaba Nao, jamás debi contarle cómo Shizuru me decía)_

 _Nos vemos después araña, Mai, Mikoto (me despedí de ellas no sin sentir un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo)_

Fin Flash back...

Ese fin de semana cambió para bien y para mal mi vida de que forma? fácil, la señorita Fujino fue la responsable de lo que sucedió. Cómo todos los fines de semana los Fujino se reuniron con nosotros esta vez llegarían a nuestra casa, desde que la vi entrar con esa sonrisa algo espeluznante sabía que algo no andaba bien y como desearía equivocarme cuando presiento que algo malo pasará.

Nos encontrábamos todos comiendo en el comedor de la casa cuando de la nada ella se levantó y tocó con uno de los cubiertos la copa de agua que sostenía en su mano para que todos ahí le prestaramos atención, antes de que alguna palabra saliera de sus labios volteó a verme ya que estaba sentada a lado mío y me mostró una sonrisa que me helo la sangre, para cualquier otra persona como para nuestros padres pudo parecerles una tierna incluso dulce sonrisa pero, yo sabía que nada bueno podría ser viniendo de ella en verdad alguien aya arriba no me quiere.

Flash back…

 _Ara disculpen que los interrumpa pero quiero darles a conocer una noticia que quizás no sea de su agrado pero que espero sepan comprender (decía de manera tímida y respetuosa)_

 _Adelante hija sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo incondicional (exclamaba el señor Sato)_

 _Si Shizuru cuéntanos, me di cuenta que miraste a mi Nat dime ella tiene que ver en esto? (Preguntaba mi madre)_

 _Ara ara claro que sí ella al igual que yo tiene mucho que ver._

 _Les juró que quice decir algo pero estaba tan atonita que simplemente las palabras no salían, sentí miedo por lo que ella fuera a decir muchas preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza que había hecho o dicho para que ella estuviera haciendo esto pero aún no venia lo peor._

 _Ara no sé cómo decirlo me llena de pena pero si es por nuestra felicidad lo are! (ahí fue donde me perdí de que felicidad hablaba Shizuru?)_

 _Sobre su felicidad hija? Explícate (animaba la señora Alicia)_

 _Madre, padre, señores Kuga... Natsuki y yo nos queremos y queremos su aprobación._

 _Ahi fue cuando escupí el agua que tenía en la boca debido a que tenía seca la garganta por el miedo de lo que fuera a decir y no me equivoqué. Mis padres y los señores Fujino me miraban como esperando que yo dijera algo._

 _Natsuki que tienes que decir hacerca de lo que dijo Shizuru? (Cuestionaba mi padre)_

 _Yo …(sinceramente no sabía que decir tenía tanto miedo)_

 _Ara no me la agobien ella es tímida con este tema y aún no quería que ustedes lo supieran por como fueran a reaccionar_

 _En verdade me sorprendió la manera tan fácil y descarada que tenía para mentir esa loca, mi seño se frunció, iba a replicar y a decir que era una sarta de mentiras pero ella halo de mi brazo y me besó, como lo leen ella me dió mi primer besó y me perdí no supe que más hacer simplemente asentí a la amenaza que ella me había susurrado en el oído._

 _Nat cariño porque no nos lo dijiste! Sabes que te apoyaremos en lo que decidas (decia mi madre)_

 _Así es hija debiste confiar en nosotros no somos unos anticuados (apoyaba mi padre)_

 _Vaya jamás imaginé que esto sucedería pero si eso te hace feliz mi pequeña sabes que cuentas conmigo y con tu madre (mientras abrazaba a su hija)_

 _Así es cariño sabes que las apoyaremos supongo que se veía venir esta relación fu (uniéndose al abrazo)_

 _Ara ara madre padre señores Kuga gracias por el apoyo que nos brindan por eso quiero pedirte papá que quiero cambiarme a la escuela de Natsuki y así pasar tiempo juntas y apoyarla en sus estudios._

 _Ahi fue donde mi mundo terminó mis padres y los de ella apoyaron la absurda idea de que asistiera a la escuela a la que yo iba fue a partir de ese día que mi vida se volvió un infierno, simplemente la veía como si viera a la nada mientras ella me regalaba una sonrisa que no comprendí._

Fin Flash back…

No supe que hice para que ella dijera eso, lo único bueno que salió de ese dia fué que mis padres se enteraron de mis preferencias y recibí su apoyo pero lo malo fue tener que soportar a la señorita perfección Shizuru Fujino en la misma académia, también paso que el sentir sus labios me había gustado pero deseche ese sentimiento, planeará lo que planera yo iba a estar preparada para lo que fuera a pasar...que inocente era.


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA DE NUEVO Y DISCULPEN MIS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS, AGRADEZCO SUS COMENTARIOS CONSTRUCTIVOS Y ME DA GUSTO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO ESTA HISTORIA.

MAI-HIME NO ME PERTENECE NI SUS PERSONAJES, ES SOLO UN PRÉSTAMO PARA LA EXISTENCIA DE ESTA HISTORIA.

Desde que nací he tenido todo lo que he querido pero de igual forma he dado todo lo que han requerido de mí, aún así nada me era realmente importante más bien nada me interesaba hasta que la conocí, a ella, la única persona que ha llamado mi atención, la única que ha despertado esa curiosidad e interés. Ella era diferente a los demás ya que no me miraba como todos lo hacían, con ese interés o fascinación como si una deidad se les posará frente a ellos, no, ella me veía como su igual y sin interés alguno eso fue lo que me desconcertó no porque me crea superior si no porque se la belleza que poseo.

Según mis padres y toda la gente a mi alrededor a excepción de ella dicen que soy hermosa, esto gracias a la amabilidad y carisma que tengo claro y mi físico, soy castaña mido 1.65 de estatura piel blanca y poseedora de unos enigmáticos ojos color marrón casi con tonalidad rojiza herencia de mi padre. Actualmente tengo 25 años de edad y puedo asegurarles que obtengo todo lo que quiero y ella no sería la excepción, lo supe desde que la conocí lo supe porque nunca fui el centro de su atención y eso en cierta forma me molestaba.

Éramos menores de edad cuando nos conocimos por casualidad a la salida del teatro, era una de la presentaciones favoritas de mamá y como siempre papá la complacía, esperaba algún día encontrar a alguien que me tratará de la misma forma que mi padre trataba a mi madre, como bien dije fue a la salida que la ví con su cabello cobalto a mitad de su espalda, hermoso, pero lo que me impresionó fueron sus ojos tan verdes como una esmeralda.

Vi el rechazo hacia mi persona en cuanto comenzamos a convivir y si no tenía su atención por las buenas entonces sería por las malas, no me importaba de qué forma me viera si con cariño u odio lo que me interesaba era que me notará, que se fijara en mí y vaya que logré que sintiera algo por mí aunque no fue algo lindo para ser sincera.

Mi familia y yo continuamos frecuentando a la familia Kuga regularmente y yo me esmeraba en hacer a Natsuki a mi manera pero, me topé con pared al darme cuenta que era demasiado rebelde, solo con amenazas lograba en ocasiones mi cometido sin embargo su carácter y rebeldía era lo que me llenaba de curiosidad es lo que mantenía ese interés despierto en mí.

Un día que iba de regreso a casa le indique a mí chófer que pasará frente a la escuela de Natsuki esto con la finalidad de ver que es lo que hacía cuando salía de clases, mi sorpresa fué al ver como una peliroja la abrazaba y ponía la cabeza de Natsuki en sus pechos, esto me molestó debido a que creí que se comportaba indiferente con todos tal como lo hacía conmigo así que simplemente sonreí para posteriormente indicarle a mí chófer que continuará rumbo a casa.

Ese mismo fin de semana Natsuki Kuga sabría quien era Shizuru Fujino, por supuesto que se lo deje en claro cuando frente a nuestros padres dije que ella y yo estábamos en una relación, en cierta forma jamás imaginé que aseptarian algo así pero veo que me equivoqué y mi sorpresa fue que esperaban esa relación. Mi sonrisa era enorme al ver la cara de sorpresa de ella pero cuando ví que refutaria ante lo que dije opte por lo más simple y fácil de hacer para callarla, la besé así es besé a Natsuki, en cierta forma me gustó pero ver esa expresión en su rostro fue lo que en verdad me encantó ahora se cómo controlar a mi lindo y rebelde cachorrito.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Después de ese fatídico día en que la señorita Fujino dijo que teníamos una relación me di cuenta que mi infierno apenas comenzaba debido a que mis padres se entusiasmaron con la idea y le pedían a Shizuru que nos visitará más seguido, no comprendo cómo es que no se daban cuenta que era la única que no la quería en la casa y para se honesta tampoco olvidaba el beso que me dió y si creen que fue el único se equivocan ya que cada que se despedía de mi al llegar a casa se despedía con un beso y en cierta forma me gustaba la sensación, no entendía que me sucedía sentía su aroma y al verla a los ojos no podía moverme y me dejaba hacer.

Recuerdan que le dije que se cambiaría de escuela pues bien lo hizo y si creí que me trataría mal, insultaria e incluso trataría de manipularme me equivoqué como lo leen me equivoqué ya que me ignoraba rotundamente ya que no ingreso sola debido a que trajo a sus amigas con ella una tal Haruka que hablaba tan fuerte que parecía que trajera un megáfono integrado y una chica que desde que la ví la deteste más por su raro cabello color verde según ella porque era el color favorito de soy toda poderosa Fujino.

Me sorprendí un poco al ver que no me prestaba atención pero lo ví como si estuviera en la gloria y me sentí en cierta parte tranquila y digo cierta parte ya que no me permitía confiar en ella y no me equivoqué que como lo sé porque no sabía que ella me vigilaba hasta ese extraño y loco día.

Flash back…

Nos escontrabamos Mai, Nao, Mikoto y yo en el patio de la escuela cómo todos los días a diferencia que hoy Nao estaba más enfadosa que otros días según ella alguien nos vigilaba y quería saber quién y lo peor aún según ella yo era la causante ya que solo sentía esa presencia cuando yo estaba presente, Mai y Mikoto secundaron el comentario de Nao yo simplemente opine que estaban dementes y alucinaban.

En un movimiento rápido Nao quedo a orcajadas sobre mí en ese momento intente quitarmelo de encima pero sujeto mis manos al suelo impidiendo mi tarea, Mai y Mikoto en lugar de ayúdame solo se reían todo era divertido hasta que sentimos una presencia algo intensa, Nao detuvo su juego y volteó a ver al causante de esa presencia Mai y Mikoto se habían quedado mudas y quedé de piedra al ver nada más y nada menos que a Shizuru con su rostro sereno pero su mirada destilaba odio y sangré, Nao al verla se retiró de mi y trato de recomponerse de la impresión aclarando su garganta y decir la primera idiotez que se le vino a la mente.

-asi que eras tú quien vigila a la cachorra (de manera burlona)

\- ara no sé de qué hablas yo solo pasaba por aquí (con su sonrisa falsa)

\- jeje no mientas güera sabemos todo hacerca de ti así que deberías dejar en paz a la cachorra (le decía decidida miéntras yo temblaba)

-ara ara (eso no me gustó) Nat-su-ki no me ha dicho que me aleje y aunque me lo pida no lo are fu.

-solo la manipulas y la obligado ha hacer cosas que ella no quiere! (Dijo molesta Mai)

-ara (con mirada de muerte) por si aún no se enteran Natsuki es mi novia así que pediré que mantengan sus manos y cuerpo a una distancia prudente.

-jeje así que si la vigilas ves nada te costaba admitirlo (Nao seguía tentando a su suerte)

-fufu si tanto quieren a su amiga saben qué hacer Natsuki es mía y no puedo permitir que la toquen.

-estas loca no sientes nada por ella solo te gusta manipularla (en cierta forma la sonrisa que dió Shizuru me lastimó supongo era mi ego )

-ara ara eso es algo que no les incumbe fufu es una advertencia de lo contrario sabrán de mí

No creyendo en sus amenaza Nao sonrió a manera de burla me abrazó y me beso delante de ella, Shizuru no dijo más dió media vuelta y se alejó pobre Nao una semana después se enteró que Shizuru se había convertido en la presidenta de la escuela y busco que la acusaran de algo que no había hecho ganándose el peor de los castigos acompañar en las tareas a Miss María la subida directora, después de ese día ni Nao ni Mai volvieron a intentar abrazarme y comenzaron a temerle a la perfecta Shizuru Fujino.

Al igual que Nao yo también tuve castigo y ese fue pasar más tiempo con ella en el consejo estudiantil lo peor era la mirada que me daba era de enojo y comenzó a portarse cruel conmigo, maldita sea Nao tenías que hacerla enojar y peor aún hacer que me tratara peor de lo que ya lo hacía.

Después de ese día no volvió a tratar de obligarme a nada ni volví a probar sus labios solo obtenía un beso en la mejilla frente a nuestros padres, lo peor fue en la universidad ya que ella me vigilaba que nadie se me hasercara pero ella comenzó a salir con Reito Kansaki el hermano mayor de Mikoto y siempre los veía besarse y fue entonces que entendí que me había enamorado de mi agresor que como lo se, porque fue ahí cuando sentí como mi corazón se hacía trisas al verlos juntos y no poder decir nada ya que mi orgullo me lo impedía pero fue ahí también que decidí congelar mi corazón y dejar de sentir.

Espero les guste feliz año!

Y disculpen la tardanza.


End file.
